Five Years Old
by Spikerox
Summary: The gang are nearly all five years old. Kinda season 6. Silly fic. You might guess that i don't like the way Buffy in the show.


Five Years Old  
  
Silly fic.  
  
Most of the gang are five years old, Dawn is three, Giles is ten and Joyce is fourteen.  
  
It is set in Buffy's house as it is now, Joyce's mum child-minds all the kids. Centred around Spike mostly, I realised after writing it that Spike is a bit out of character.  
  
Think about mid-season six for the characters feelings.  
  
If you want to use any of my fanfics on other websites, please do; just email me at spikerox@yahoo.co.uk to let me know.  
  
I am only 14 years old so my writing is not going to be as good as some other authors. Sorry if my grammar is not perfect, that's my weak point.  
  
You may have guessed, I don't like Buffy in season six. Anyone who likes Buffy's character in season six probably won't like this fic.  
  
~~~~  
  
"One more brick." Xander said to himself. The small, dark haired, five year old had almost finished the biggest Lego house he had ever built. It was almost big enough for him to live in. He entered the little brick house and sat in the middle, maybe he could ask Anya to come and live with him, then it wouldn't be as boring. Anya was he girlfriend, they were going to get married someday.  
  
But suddenly all his dreams were shattered. The back wall of the house fell apart, plastic multi-coloured bricks flew everywhere. Xander stood up from under the bricks, tears starting to form in his eyes. He saw Spike standing in front of him, grinning.  
  
"You.you broked my house!" Xander wailed.  
  
"So!" Spike said, sticking his tongue out. The little blonde boy then ran off in floods of tears; at least he made someone else as sad as he was.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Spike pulled the blanket over his head. He didn't want to talk to any of them ever again. His Mummy wouldn't be there for hours yet but he wanted to go and never come back to Auntie Joyce's house. The dinning room was the only room in the whole house where it was quite. It was the place were the kids went to be alone or take a nap.  
  
"Spike, wha's wrong?" He heard a little voice say.  
  
"Go away Dawn!" He yelled, the tears starting to form in his eyes again.  
  
"NO!" The three year old yelled stubbornly. "Want to know wha's wrong!" He poked his head out of the blanket.  
  
"Don't want to tell!" He snapped. He then noticed the blonde girl at the end of make-shift bed. "Hi Tara. Why aren't you playing with Willow?"  
  
Tara was the sweetest little girl he had ever met, she was very shy when she first started to come to Auntie's Joyce's house about six months ago, but Willow had become best friends with her and now she wasn't as shy. Spike liked her; she was one of the three children there that liked him back.  
  
"Willow is busy playing with her new magic set. She thinks that she can do anything with magic now," Tara sulked, Willow was her best friend, but she didn't like her doing so much magic. "Why are you here crying?"  
  
"Buffy was being mean again," Spike pouted. "Why doesn't she like me? Why don't the others like me?"  
  
"Buffy is always mean," Dawn stated. "Me and Tara like you."  
  
"Why don't you buy her something from Anya's shop?" Tara suggested. "Buffy likes new things."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"What can I get for a yellow crayon?" Spike asked. Anya had a little shop where she sold things for crayons in the Wendy house.  
  
"You can get a beetle in a match box," Anya suggested. Anya didn't have a real problem with Spike either. She just didn't like him because Xander didn't; she would do anything for Xander. They were going to get married one day.  
  
"No, I want get something pretty for Buffy," Spike said, going a little red.  
  
"What about this pretty blue flower?" She said, holding out a slightly droopy flower.  
  
"Yeah, Buffy'll like that," He gave Anya his last crayon in exchange for the flower. She put the crayon in her little Barbie cash register.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"What is this?" Buffy spat, taking the flower from Spike's hand, holding it at arms length.  
  
"I.I. bought it for you." Spike stuttered. "I thought you would like." He hung his head in shame. All he wanted to do was make Buffy like him, but whatever he seemed to do she threw it back his face. She sure could be bitchy for a five year old.  
  
"You thought I would like it!" Buffy laughed coldly. "It's all droopy, and there's a petal missing. Why would I like anything you gave me anyway?"  
  
"I'm sorry Buffy." Spike started but she cut him off.  
  
"That's Princess Buffy!" She corrected. "I am a Princess! See I have a tiara!" She pointed at the small plastic tiara on her head.  
  
"I'm sorry Princess Buffy; I just wanted you to like me." He looked into her blue eyes with a puppy-dog look.  
  
"Oh, Spike," She cooed. "I could never like you, you no why?" She came close to him so their noses were almost touching. He shook his head. "Because." She ran her small fingers through his blond hair. "Because you're a thing!" She spat in his face.  
  
"But Princess Buffy."  
  
"No! Go away! You are a thing, a horrible disgusting thing and I don't want you in my castle! You are not allowed in my lounge again!" She pointed at they door.  
  
"FINE THEN!!!!" He shouted at the top of his voice and ran off to sit in the dinning room.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Dawn and Tara were still in there, waiting for him; but now Joyce was there as well. Joyce was Auntie Joy's daughter, she looked after them sometimes; all the children liked her.  
  
"What she say?" Dawn asked, toddling over to Spike.  
  
"She said I was a thing!" Spike explained, fighting back the tears again.  
  
"Awww, Spike," Joyce sighed. "Come here," He ran over and sat on Joyce's lap. She would always give any of he kids a big hug if they were upset. "I'll tell you what, I'll tell Giles how mean Buffy was. He'll listen to me."  
  
"I will?" A well-spoken British boy asked from the doorway, Giles. He would listen to Joyce of course, everyone knew that he had a huge crush on the older girl. But he was only ten and she was fourteen. Giles was the only person that Buffy would listen to. Joyce was her older sister but because Buffy was the middle child their mother believed Buffy was left out, therefore needed to be treated extra specially.  
  
"Yeah, Buffy has gone way too far again," Joy explained. "Will you tell her not to be so mean to Spike."  
  
"No I will not!" Giles spat. He looked over at Spike with a sneer. "If Buffy doesn't like you there must be a good reason. Now I'm to see her, and I'll be sure to tell her what a cry baby you're being," Giles stomped off down the hall, leaving the three children and teenager gawping in amazement.  
  
"See!" Spike wailed. "I'm never coming back, never ever ever!" He grabbed his long black coat and ran out the front door.  
  
Spike had know idea where he was going to go. He just had to get away; he might not ever go back. He could run away and join the circus like the little boy in his picture book. Or he could meet a pixie and go work for Santa. Or he could go live in Disneyland. All he knew was that he had to get away from Buffy.  
  
After being gone for an hour Spike was starting to get bored. Being on the streets wasn't as exciting as it was in all the TV shows and books. He was huddled up in a dark corner of an alley just off Main Street. A long way from his house and a long way from Auntie Joy's house.  
  
Just then, the light that was filling the alley was blocked. Spike looked up; he felt very scared, what if it was a monster?  
  
"Spike?" A little voice called.  
  
"Niblet?" He replied. But it couldn't be her, he was too far away from the house.  
  
"Spike!" She called again, running as fast as her little legs would carry her down the alley. She ran and sat down on his lap; hugging him tightly.  
  
"Dawn, what are you doing here? Your Mom will be really mad," Spike asked. He didn't want to get into any more trouble.  
  
"I been gone as long as you!" Dawn pouted. "I was worried."  
  
"I'm sorry Niblet, but you have to go back; and I'm not coming with you." He said sternly.  
  
"But you have to, I'll miss you!" Dawn started hugging him tighter. "I. I'll tell Mommy how mean Buffy is. I'll lock Buffy in her room. I'll take Buffy's tiara." Dawn started babbling but Spike cut her off.  
  
"No!" Spike said harder. "I'm going, I'll go to my house and ask my Mum if I can go to a different house in the day or if we can move back to England."  
  
"You can't!" Dawn started crying. "I'll miss you."  
  
"I'm sorry Niblet," Spike cooed. "I'll write to you as soon as I learn to and Joyce can read my letters to you." Spike stood up. "You go home."  
  
He ran out the alley, Dawn followed him but by the time she reached the alley he had already disappeared.  
  
Dawn slowly walked home, she didn't want to be there if Spike wasn't. When she toddled back in the front door she was greeted by her Mom and Spike's Mom.  
  
"Dawnie, thank God you're ok," Joy hugged her daughter. "Do you know where Spike is?" Dawn nodded slowly.  
  
"Where is he, Dawn?" Spike's Mom, Clem, sounded worried.  
  
"He went home," Dawn said quietly. "He said he never wants to come back here again."  
  
"Thank you," Clem said before running out the door.  
  
"Why did Spike run away?" Joy asked her daughter, if anyone knew it would be Dawn.  
  
"Cos Buffy was mean to him again and made him cry." Dawn explained. "She's always nasty to him and makes the other kids hate him. Only me, Tara and Joyce will talk to him."  
  
"It's not nice to make stories up about your sister," Joy scorned.  
  
"She's not lying, Mom," Joyce appeared in the doorway. "Buffy is so mean to Spike, I'm surprised he put up with her for this long."  
  
"I'll talk to her," Joy sighed, both Dawn and Joyce knew that she wouldn't and was just saying that to keep them happy.  
  
"Ok," Joyce sighed. "Come on Dawn, let's find Tara."  
  
Spike never returned to Auntie Joy's house. Nobody ever heard from him again.  
  
The End  
  
Stupid i know, but if i don't write my ideas down they stay in my brain for weeks and if i write them down i might as well post them up. 


End file.
